


Interlude

by Siver



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen, a decent dose of denial, blockheaded detective, chapter 9 missing scene, jowd thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9762260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: A post chapter 9 scene because we always need more of those. On the way to the Justice Minister's office they take a little break.  Jowd musing. Jowd thoughts. Jowd denial.





	

Less than an hour ago Jowd had been prepared to die. And now, somehow through a series of strange events he was walking alongside a man he thought he’d never see again. It was likely he was still headed to his death, but it was strange nevertheless.

Jowd paused after several steps when he realized he was now walking alone. He looked back over his shoulder to see Cabanela stopped near the end of the bridge.

What was the man up to? For the Inspector with a spotless record to maintain this wasn’t typical behaviour for taking in a prisoner. He caught him at the prison. Why not bring him back in? Why the trip to the Justice Minister? The ‘big show’ of hauling him in? Hmm.

He wondered idly what Cabanela would do if he just kept walking away, if he made a run for it. Nothing was stopping him.

Give chase of course. He was a man of the law - that much at least hadn’t changed. Of course it was only an idle thought. Jowd had no interest in leaving. If anything he was quite curious to see how this was going to go. This certainly wasn’t the route to the end he was expecting.

“A short break, what do you saaay?” Cabanela asked.

Jowd shrugged and wandered back. Nothing better to do anyway. Cabanela flashed a grin and with a twirl turned to face the river flowing beneath them into the distance. He rested his arms casually on the rail and leaned on it one leg crossing the other. Jowd stood beside him and slipped his hands into his pocket. They’d done this before he suddenly remembered though it had been a warmer night back then and they’d had coffee.

He could use a coffee right now.

His hand bumped against the cool metal of the pocket watch.

The pocket watch. Another oddity on this strange night. He hadn’t had much time to look at it, however a gift from Cabanela always warranted further examination. This one even more so, especially under these circumstances. He would have to study it more closely later. He blinked when he realized what he’d just thought. When had he gone from waiting for execution to having a ‘later’ to plan for?

He glanced at Cabanela and a nagging thought nudged him. When indeed?

No.

That wasn’t a thought he was ready to entertain.

A different path was in order. He turned his attention to Cabanela and studied him properly for the first time since meeting him in the courtyard, taking in the appearance of the man he hadn’t seen in five years.

Cabanela stared out at the river looking completely at ease and more relaxed than he had seen him up to this point. However, the years hadn’t been kind to him. He supposed they hadn’t been to either of them. The confidence and swagger were as he remembered and he was still full to the brim with his old boundless energy. However the grey in his hair and the lines and angles in his face told another side of the story.

He had heard plenty of rumours about the Inspector’s rapid rise, his seemingly power hungry ways, the focus on nothing but the next promotion. After a time he let himself believe them. It was…easier that way.

Looking at him now, taking in the tired lines and shadows around his eyes that no amount of airy dancing could quite cover up, he had to wonder. Was it worth it? What drove Cabanela so hard these past five years?

Why did the Inspector deign to visit after five years absence?

_I came to...attend your execution. They told me what time it was...couldn't get into the chamber, so I was observing a moment of silence here. And when I looked up, my eyes full of tears, there you were, baby._

He had shrugged off the comment. But now... Five years. What if…? He balked at the thought and it was set aside. Ridiculous notion.

Cabanela turned his head to face him. “You’re gonna make me bluuush, baby.”

“If you think that’s what I’m thinking you’re just as out of practice as I am.” He rested his arms over the rail as well loosely mimicking Cabanela’s position.

“Work keeping you busy?” Jowd asked. Not easy being the top police Inspector is it? And to rise to the top so quickly.

“Nooothing I can’t handle,” Cabanela drawled. “Though there has been one case that’s been tough to crack.”

An odd look crossed his face and either Jowd had forgotten a Cabanela-ism or this was a new one. His gaze grew distant and almost wistful while a tired but satisfied seeming smile toyed at the corners of his mouth. It was quickly replaced with the usual easy-going smile that Jowd knew all too well. He almost wondered if he’d imagined the odd expression.

“But I’m close to solving it.”

The lurking suspicion nudged Jowd once more. He ignored it with growing unease.

“Shouldn’t you focus on that instead of taking a death row prisoner for a stroll?”

“It’s all comin’ together as we speak. I’ve got aaall night, baby.” Cabanela straightened with a small hop and rubbed his hands together theatrically. “As I recaaall we had coffee last time we were here and it was warmer then.”

“If you used that scarf of yours for its intended purpose maybe you wouldn’t be cold,” Jowd said dryly, but couldn’t quite keep out his amusement.

“There’s a diner still open. Coffee on me.”

“Do you treat all your prisoners to a coffee?”

“For special occasions,” Cabanela replied with a wave of his hand. “Last meal. Why not a laaast beverage?”

Ah and they were back to that. It was a relief really. It was unsettling how familiar they still were, how easy it was to start sliding back into old ways. Better to remember their respective roles.

Jowd shrugged. “May as well. I don’t have any other plans tonight.”

With that they continued on their way and Jowd wondered just what else this strange night, that should have only had one fate in store for him, would throw his way.

 


End file.
